exonitefandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
hey dave if you can see this respond Dave is oon hiufrthe user of ''True Void'', and one of the main characters of Exonite. He is the party leader and main character of Exonite's game version. He and his friends first created the Anti-Spiral group to combat the Spiral Magic that had attacked Hartmann High School since the first act. Appearance Dave is hispanic, and has a dark tan. He has dark brown hair, and had dark brown eyes (Changed into purple when he gained his magic). His right eyebrow splits on the outer end. He has visible scars on his right forearm (Brown spot), his right elbow (light skinned). He stands at a height of 5' 11" and a half. His resting face resembles a tired scowl. Personality Dave can be described as erratic, being very loud and using copious amounts of profanity while speaking. He tends to not be able to control his volume and slowly gets louder as the conversation continues. He is very impulsive verbally, and tends towards offensive humor. Likes to pull out random accents to increase the humor of situations, tending towards a mix of English and Australian accents. If a situation gets serious, he changes pace completely, taking on a serious and no-humor-having person. When in this "Serious Mode" he generally goes quieter and speaks less, trying to pay attention to his surroundings. In both "Modes" he tends to be a bit of a stage-man, loving attention and trying to act out to attract attention or make people laugh. He's emotionally needy, usually trying and failing to get a girlfriend when he's "Sure that it'l work out, yo." He likes to end his sentences with "Yo," or "Yuh," occasionally, yuh. With his hispanic heritage, he speaks English, Spanish, and small amounts of French and Japanese. Likes to spend time by drawing in his notebooks, even if it will interrupt work or something along the lines. A good way to gauge how important a situation is to him is by seeing if he is drawing or not. If he isn't drawing, then he's usually fidgeting with any object he can, or distracting others. He doesn't show it much, but he cares for his friends and hates to see them undergo physical or emotional pain, though many times he doesn't know how to help. Power His power, True Void (T.V.), can best be described as a buffing ability. His body serves as a portal between the Void and the Multiverse. T.V. boosts the strength of his muscles when Void Matter is concentrated there. If Void Matter is concentrated into his eyes, he can see Aura. Void Matter is dark purple, and has the texture and appearance of oil in water. Void can be changed from liquid to gas form at will. Void surrounds the user, and can be molded into different forms, though the first solid version would require lots of Void Matter as it is not very dense. Void Matter does not change form with temperature, as it is unaffected by outside heat. Its second solid form is completely black, and is the mineral Elementite. It is completely solid, more dense, and can be sharpened to an almost mono-atomic edge. It is slightly stronger than steel, and can break if put under a lot of pressure. When Dave fully activates T.V., it envelopes his body and forms different things depending on the level he is at. Plot Beginning Dave, Ashton, Brandon, Marcus, and Nathaniel attempt to apprehend Alex, who kidnapped a girl named Alice and teleported to the forest near school. After a battle, Alex was captured and had his magic disabled. After returning to the school and interrogating him, the group finds out that Alex was controlled by a magic curse that Dave's True Void could purge. For the next few days, Dave and the rest of the group continue to purge the spiral around the school until they find graffiti on the walls that had magic residue. They come back at night to find a girl enveloped in mist. They try to apprehend her, during which Fiona (an old friend) awakens her power of True Lightning. After the Mist girl escapes, Fiona joins the group. More days pass until the group encounters the girl again. They fight, and Dave almost purges her spiral when Eris tackles him out of the way and disappears before anyone notices her. Category:Characters (Exonite) __FORCETOC__ Category:Basic Heroes